fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Cheney (Future)
in " "}} Rogue Cheney (Future) (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni), is Rogue Cheney's counterpart from the Future. He was originally thought to have traveled back in time to kill Lucy Heartfilia, who closed the Eclipse Gate, leaving the world at the mercy of the 10,000 Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 8-10 However, his true intent lies in his bid to defeat Acnologia and become the new Dragon King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 13 Appearance Future Rogue's appearance is considerably different compared to his present self's. His hair has changed from his old black and messy style to have been split clearly into two different colors of black and a much lighter shade. The right side of his hair resembles his old hairstyle, being black and brushed over his right eye. The left side of his hair is completely different, being a much lighter shade and tied back in a long pony tail that reaches far down his back. Future Rogue's face, however, has received the most notable changes; his right eye is now missing, being instead replaced by a long, pointed scar that extends over the bridge of his nose,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 2 and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. His eye is relatively unchanged, being dark around the outside with snake-like pupils.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 19 Future Rogue's clothing goes through a lot of significant changes. He wears a long light cape with a large dark collar with a tiger-like patterned rim around said collar. Beneath the cape he wears a light shirt with the cuffs rolled up and the collar that reaches up over the most of his neck. Over the shirt is a dark "Y" shaped overall with a number of circles lined up vertically on the middle "Y" before the shape splits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 18-19 The overall reaches down to his shins through his belt, with other similar sashes also tucked into his belt. Future Rogue wears a pair of light trousers under the sashes, and boots with a strap over the middle and a jagged pattern on the cape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 18 Personality Not much is known about Future Rogue's personality at present, however, when first introduced, he portrays a calm and confident attitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 2, 7-8 Later, this would be replaced with a fatalistic and vicious mindset, as shown when he declares that no matter what Natsu and his friends attempt to accomplish, Lucy will still close the Eclipse Gate, and angrily attacks the Celestial Mage when she denies any intent on doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 9-10, 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 2, 5 He also has a habit of smirking when things are going in his favor, as seen after he uses his powers to swallow the Fiore soldiers, along with the Garou Knights, and when Natsu questions him as to why he really came back into the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 18 History :For more information on Future Rogue Cheney's earlier life, click here. Rogue Cheney was the foster child of the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum. From Skiadrum, he learned Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and later went on to kill his parent to become a "true" Dragon Slayer. At some point in his life he implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby becoming a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 18-20 He later met his friend, Frosch an Exceed. He also used to be a fan of Natsu DragneelFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 18 and the sworn younger brother of Gajeel Redfox, during Gajeel's time in Phantom Lord, when Rogue was known by his true name Ryos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 21 He later joined the Guild Sabertooth and worked his way into being one of their five strongest members. During his time in the Guild, he met Sting Eucliffe, and the two became known as the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 18 Rogue then participated in the X791 Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 12-13 Some time after the Dragons destroyed Fiore, but before he traveled back in time, Future Rogue engaged his fellow Dragon Slayer and one-time partner, Sting Eucliffe, in battle and devoured his White Dragon Slayer Magic, thereby attaining White Shadow Dragon Mode, before ultimately killing him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 14 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After traveling through time from seven years in the future,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Page 7 Rogue meets with Hisui E. Fiore and informs her of the events yet to come,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 15-16 the hoard of Dragons that will attack the kingdom and the unpredictable result of that year's Grand Magic Games, all in an effort to prove to her that he truly was from the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 20-22 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 17-19 Rogue also informs Hisui about the Eclipse 2 plan to prevent this bleak future from happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 8-9 Later, Future Rogue makes his way to the Palace of Mercurius' underground tunnels as Natsu and his friends battle against the Garou Knights and Fiore's Royal Army. Rogue hides within the shadow of Uosuke and expands it. Before anybody has time to react, the shadow consumes the entire fighting army and the Garou Knights, dragging them into its dark void.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-8 Future Rogue then rises from the shadows, revealing himself to Natsu's group with a smirk on his face. He then tells the group how nostalgic this meeting is and proclaims that he is the Rogue from the future, leaving Natsu in complete shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 16-19 As the Rescue Team expresses utter surprise at the appearance of another person from the future, Natsu and Loke comment on his new appearance and his reasons for helping them deal with the soldiers until Carla asks him why he came back to the past in the first place. Future Rogue replies by telling her and the group that his reason for traveling into the past was to see the Eclipse Gate opened. This being said, he then proceeds to tell them about the two different functions of Eclipse, the first granting the ability to travel through time and the second being that of a weapon strong enough to defeat the ten thousand Dragons that will descend upon Fiore and destroy it. Relieved to hear that Future Rogue is on their side, Natsu and his friends cheer in glee at the good news of Eclipse's multiple functions, but the mysterious man tells them that it is not as simple as it seems and proceeds to talk about his future. Future Rogue reveals to them the current status of the world seven years in the future; Dragons have taken over the world and less than a tenth of the former population of the human race is left. Future Rogue states that they have to act against the Dragons now, or the entire world is doomed. Unfazed by this gloomy proclamation, Natsu simply states that they should just go open the Eclipse Door and blast the Dragons away when they come. Ignoring Natsu's optimistic comment, Future Rogue then informs the group of how seven years before his bleak future occurs, somebody prevented the gate from opening. He declares that he came back to eliminate this person, with Carla and Pantherlily feeling uneasy about his intent to kill, saying that there must be a different way to go about things, perhaps talking to the individual responsible before they actually close the gate. Stating that sometimes it is impossible to accomplish anything by words alone, Future Rogue states that his target closing the gates was an inevitability decided by fate and how killing that person was the only way to escape that cruel destiny. Natsu, confused and uninterested in Future Rogue's words, bluntly asks who this target is. Future Rogue tells them that the person responsible for the devastated future was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, and summoning forth his shadows, he creates a blade from it and points it straight at the stunned Celestial Mage. Before anyone can do anything to stop him, Future Rogue sends the blade spiraling towards Lucy, fully intent to kill, while Natsu calls out in fear for his friend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 2, 5-10 Along with everyone else present, Future Rogue is left astonished as Future Lucy dives in front of her present self, shielding her from the blade, being ignorant to the fact that Future Lucy had come back to the past as well. After Future Lucy says her last goodbyes to her friends and the fatal injury finally takes her life, Future Rogue ponders on why she wasn't aware about closing the Eclipse Gate. Lucy screams at him to quit speaking about the gate in grief over her future self's death, declaring that she would never interfere in its opening. Future Rogue states that while she may not be thinking about closing the gate now, in a few hours she inevitably will anyways. Unconvinced, Lucy again says that she will never close the gate, angrily asking him why he actually came back in time. Grinding his teeth in rage over her continued denial, Future Rogue shouts that the gate will be closed, and that as long as she is alive, she is guaranteed to do it. When Lucy reaffirms her trust in her counterpart's actions, Future Rogue's patience wears thin and he prepares to attack Lucy, stating how there is no truth in her words and that her destiny has already been decided. As Lucy braces herself for the inevitable strike to fall, Natsu strikes Future Rogue with his lightning clad flames, sending him sliding backwards as the Fire Dragon Slayer tells him that he won't allow Lucy's future to be taken away. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 11-19 Recovering from Natsu's surprise attack, Future Rogue attempts to attack the retreating Rescue Team, but Natsu interferes once more, sending him flying backwards with a series of swift punches. Future Rogue then declares that he knew Natsu was going to be a problem, and since the Dragons are going to kill him either way, history won't be altered if he kills him instead. When Natsu exclaims how this isn't how he acted in the past, Future Rogue grimly states that time changes people. Charging forwards, he slashes at Natsu, only for his blow to be blocked by the furious Fire Dragon Slayer, who states that Future Rogue stole something precious from him, and that he doesn't like his way of thinking. Natsu declares that they will find their own way to save the future, and the two clash once again. Sending Natsu skidding backwards with his next attack, Future Rogue merely smirks when Natsu declares that he smells of evil, asking him if he truly came back to save the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 2-5, 18 Shortly thereafter, as Natsu asks what the sound they're hearing is, Future Rogue remarks that they're hearing the Eclipse Gate opening, and that he is surprised that it is opening, as Lucy is still alive, but Rogue rebuts his claim, stating that Lucy will try to close the gates anyway. As Natsu screams that Lucy would never do such a thing, Future Rogue, smirking, demands that Natsu move, and sends him into the air with a powerful blast of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, exclaiming that he will kill Lucy. Future Rogue then looks on in shock as Natsu states that he won't let him do such a thing, entering Lightning Flame Dragon Mode as he does so. With Natsu destroying much of their surroundings with his lightning, Future Rogue blocks Natsu's strike, asking him if this was the power he was hiding seven years prior. Before Natsu can strike again, Future Rogue exudes a large amount of white light, blinding the Fire Dragon Slayer. Future Rogue then stands tall, having entered White Shadow Dragon Mode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 7-10 Future Rogue then rushes at Natsu, deeply cutting his side, stating that he possesses the powers of both light and shadows. Future Rogue next unleashes his White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk, piercing Natsu from every angle with light and shadows. The wounded Natsu then remarks on Future Rogue's use of light and shadows together, to which the Shadow Dragon Slayer gleefully explains that he gained this power by fighting, and killing, Sting, though he adds that his present-self has yet to do such a thing. Natsu then asks if Future Rogue never cared for life, to which he replies that he never did, and that he'll kill Natsu. As he prepares to deliver the final blow, Future Rogue is interrupted by the arrival of Ultear Milkovich, who attacks him with her Flash Forward. Before the spell can make contact, Future Rogue turns into a shadow and flees the scene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 11-16 Future Rogue later appears atop Mercurius, just as Lucy and Yukino finish closing the Eclipse Gate, commenting on their just-prior act of meddling. Rogue then states, ignoring Lucy and Yukino, that seven Dragons is plenty, as controlling ten thousand would have been a nightmare. Future Rogue then smirks as Lucy deduces that bringing out the Dragons was his goal from the beginning. Raising his arms into the air, Future Rogue demands that they listen well, declaring, as the seven Dragons swarm around him, that the human race will become extinct as the era of Dragons ushers in. The Shadow Dragon Slayer then turns his attention upwards, ordering the Dragons to locate and kill every Mage in Crocus, and, much to the surprise of those present, five of them obey him. With a dark expression on his face, Future Rogue dismisses the questions of those present by stating that he's using Dragon Manipulation Magic: the secret, Dragon-controlling art. Getting on the claw of the sixth Dragon, Future Rogue turns around and tells the seventh Dragon, Zirconis, that he can do as he pleases.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 9-15 As the Dragons wreak havoc throughout Crocus, Future Rogue, riding atop Motherglare, screams for the Dragons to run rampant, ordering them to ingrain into every human as to what the wrath of a Dragon can bring. Future Rogue then, however, stops upon noticing Natsu standing on top of a nearby building. As the Fire Dragon Slayer angrily stares down the man from the future, Future Rogue, annoyed at Natsu's persistence, repeats the man's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 20-21 Future Rogue, although surprised that Natsu is still alive, proceeds to attack him with Motherglare. During their fight, Future Rogue tells Natsu that the town is already destroyed and that it is over, but Natsu instead asks Future Rogue what his goal is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 2-6 Future Rogue then reveals his ultimate plan: to defeat Acnologia, who rules the world seven years in the future, using the powers of those seven Dragons, and become the new Dragon King. Natsu, however, punches Motherglare, causing the Dragon to howl in pain, much to Future Rogue's shock. He then reveals to all the Mages present that the seven Dragon Slayers will defeat the seven Dragons. When Future Rogue reminds Natsu that the Dragon Slayers are six, Natsu replies that he can hear the seventh one approaching.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 11-19 As the dust from Natsu's prior attack clears, Future Rogue states that Natsu's efforts are futile, and that humans will never defeat Dragons; Future Rogue then looks at Motherglare, and, by stating its name, the mighty Dragon releases a multitude of eggs from its abdomen, sending them raining into the streets below.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-3 As the Mages below fight against the Dragons, Natsu tells Future Rogue that with teamwork, anything is possible. However, upon hearing this, Future Rogue smirks and states that Natsu is ignorant in regards to the true, frightening power that Dragons possess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 12-13 As the two continue to exchange blows, Future Rogue pushes Natsu back, stating that no matter how many times they replay this scene he will always come out on top, as he is not the weak Mage he was seven years ago during the Grand Magic Games. Natsu moves to stand once more, but before either man can do anything Lucy suddenly flies straight at them out of nowhere, hitting Natsu full on and sending them both toppling off of Motherglare. As Lucy and Natsu goes flying, Future Rogue looks on, speechless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 8-9 Magic and Abilities Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Ei no Metsuryū Mahō): This Magic gives Future Rogue the ability to change his physiology into that of a Shadow Dragon. When using this kind of Magic Future Rogue's very body turns into shadows, which cannot be touched by normal means.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 19 This allows him to, swiftly and efficiently, dodge incoming attacks with relative ease and hide within his opponent's shadow, granting him the element of surprise in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 25Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 12 However if Future Rogue is caught while in a tangible state, or by another Mage in shadow form, he is susceptible to attack. Having been taught his Magic the Shadow Dragon Skiadrum and implanting Dragon Lacrima into his body, Future Rogue is considered a Third Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 After returning to the past, Future Rogue’s mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic has improved greatly, as he is now able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of his shadow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 8-9 *'Shadow Dragon's Vortex': Future Rogue extends his shadow in length, creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all targets he wishes. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Blade': Future Rogue forms his shadows into a shape of a blade and launches it a his targets from a distance. It act's like a normal sword cutting through their body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 9-10 (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': Future Rogue generates shadows from his hand and unleashes them against the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 5 (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Eruption': Future Rogue generates shadows from the ground, hitting the target from underneath, throwing them into the air, whilst simultaneously damaging them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326 , Pages 7-8 (Unnamed) White Shadow Dragon Mode (モード白影竜 Mōdo Hakueiryū): Future Rogue gained this ability by killing Sting Eucliffe and devouring his light. After having the light and shadows inside his body fuse together, Future Rogue gains the ability to use both elements simultaneously, even giving his shadows the piercing properties of light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 11-14 After entering said Mode, half of Future Rogue's body becomes cloaked in shadows, whilst the other half remains normal in appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 10 *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk' (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): Future Rogue creates a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows, which pierce his target, heavily damaging them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 12-13 Dragon Manipulation Magic (操竜魔法 Sōryū Mahō): A Magic, created by Future Rogue himself,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 12 that allows him to dominate the will of a Dragon, effectively making them his subordinate,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 13-14 a remarkable feat, given that most Dragons think of humans as little more than food.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 11 However, if large amounts of Dragons are present, Future Rogue has difficulty maintaining his control over them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 10 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male